


焦糖爆米花

by Rr72hrs



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rr72hrs/pseuds/Rr72hrs
Summary: *Eddy/Brett*nsfw, pwp
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 9





	焦糖爆米花

**Author's Note:**

> 新的一年第一發居然是車（在線震驚）

拉上窗簾，Eddy把廳內燈光調暗，電視正播著一部年代久遠且老掉牙的浪漫愛情片，音量不大不小，和外頭的雨聲交疊也不衝突，非常適合做背景音。  
「頗有情調的嘛。」後方傳來Brett的調侃聲。  
「當然。」Eddy轉過身，上下打量著自家男友，挑眉對他說，「這個樣子只有我能看到。」  
Brett一絲不掛地坐在餐桌上，兩條修長的腿騰空晃呀晃，室內開著空調但溫度不低，皮膚透出淡淡的粉紅，完全是兼具可愛和色情的最佳範例。  
他換個方向面朝Eddy，優雅地翹起腳，微微揚起下巴，做出高高在上的姿態，表情嫵媚地看著靠在窗邊的人，雙腿間的部位還若有似無地露出，Eddy Chen要是還不上他就不是真男人。

桌上擺著一瓶焦糖風味的糖漿，Brett將它開瓶後，先舔了瓶口上的殘留，隨後將液體淋在白嫩嫩的皮膚上，肩膀、胸前、肚子等，全都接收到糖漿的洗禮。  
「就看是這雨持久，還是你囉。」

Eddy明顯被挑釁到，將人壓在桌上就是一頓親吻，他力氣很大，卻還是紳士地用大手護著身下人的後腦勺。  
Brett心裡早已被這舉動給樂開了花，他雙手勾住Eddy的後頸，把腿纏繞在對方結實的腰上，雖然這姿勢有點為難。就在一切都準備要開始時，腿的主人卻又像是想起什麼一樣，小心翼翼地將腿收回。  
「怎麼了？」注意到Brett的異常，Eddy有些擔心地問，手則抓著還沒來得及逃走的腳踝，打算拉回腰上放著。  
「怕弄髒你的衣服⋯⋯」他嘟起嘴，裝作委屈地說。

原來Eddy本來就沒打算脫去衣服做，他享受著對外人嚴肅認真，卻只對自己露出這樣淫蕩的一面的Brett。  
他就想這麼玩，誰也管不了，也算是兩人的小情趣吧。  
「誰弄髒誰還不一定呢。」Eddy用凸起的褲襠頂住。  
「你⋯！」被調戲的人氣得說不出話。  
不過也不必說話了，Brett的嘴被強而有力的吻給堵上，空氣裡瀰漫著甜膩的焦糖味，唇與舌的交纏像在品嚐。  
Eddy離開小嘴慢慢往下，停在胸前開始舔舐還未乾的糖漿。溫熱的舌在那不斷游移，最後找到微凸的那點紅，吸吮和啃咬，Brett感覺像在和一隻狗做，可臉上的潮紅，急促的喘息和時不時發出的呻吟，還是說明了他挺享受。感受到胸腔的起伏大，Eddy露出得意的笑，他又把Brett弄舒服了。

大狗突然起了玩心，他用右手揉捏激凸，用左手上下套弄著對方有反應而抬頭的部位。在熟練的技術下，Brett也終於到達頂點，可此時Eddy卻刻意堵住鈴口。  
「你、你使壞！」伴隨著尖叫聲，鈴口開放，他也得以發洩出來，白濁的體液在Eddy的白襯衫上留下一塊深色的痕跡。

前戲結束，上半身幾乎都被大狗留下咬痕，也舔得乾乾淨淨，始作俑者看著很滿意，而Brett覺得現在自己就像黏鼠板上動彈不得的老鼠，背後的糖漿和桌面黏貼在一起，感覺身體和桌子合而為一，弓起身子來皮膚都有撕裂感。  
天，都還沒正式開始，身心已經疲憊不堪，現在還得被人觀賞，好不生氣。

正當Brett想著能休息一下，Eddy拿起糖漿往手上倒出一些。  
「別分神。」磁性的嗓音在耳邊環繞，下一秒他便把雙指插入穴口。  
Brett從不知道糖漿也能作為潤滑劑，而且還挺滑順，異物感沒讓他那麼難受，他很快開始放鬆，體內的手指也不再被緊繃給包覆住。

見對方表情稍微好轉，Eddy抽出手後又增加了一根，進出時混著的液體，究竟是糖漿還是其他，這就不得而知了。  
「不要手指⋯」Brett艱難地動著身體，他用撒嬌的口吻說，「要你的⋯⋯」

啪嗒一聲，那是Eddy的理智線斷裂的聲音，那一刻起，理智什麼的都是屁。  
他解開皮帶的速度可比一秒十五個音還快，碩大抵在穴口摩擦，Eddy在最後還是想逗一下他。  
「快進來⋯⋯」身下的美人兒帶著哭腔說，「嗯⋯拜託你⋯⋯」  
誰能抵得住呢？在Brett的懇求下，Eddy總算進入。  
嘶——疼痛、撕裂、一切不好的感官席捲而來。  
這和剛才的手指不同，Eddy的可大多了，要是動起來Brett可能會痛哭。  
「抱歉，忍一下吧。」他在Brett的額上落下一吻，像是替他打了鎮定劑，撫平緊張不安的情緒。  
Eddy開始動起來，緩緩地抽插怕的是弄痛對方。

Brett咬著唇發出嗚咽聲，Eddy也持續一進一出直到他習慣。  
「怎麼樣？還行嗎」暖心男友停下來關心，Brett則點頭微笑，表示自己已經準備好，可以了。  
Eddy這才加快速度，一下一下用力地撞擊，且每下都到最深處。  
「啊⋯哈啊⋯⋯！」Brett也想說出句完整的話，可他的文法、句子全被Eddy撞得支離破碎。  
突然，Brett弓起身子發出黏膩的呻吟，初入的疼痛和做愛的快感，使他忽略皮膚脫離桌面所產生的痛，而Eddy也清楚地知道自己找到對方敏感點。他不斷來回經過凸出來那個點，把Brett搞得欲仙欲死。  
最後在Brett的早洩之下，Eddy也內射在體內，兩人這才結束一場食物大戰。

將其抽離對方，Eddy穿好褲子走到窗邊，拉開窗簾一角看，外頭的雨早就停了。  
「就說我更持久吧。」他自信地笑，用贏家的口氣對累倒在桌上的Brett說。  
轉過頭看，人睡得很熟。Eddy抱起黏膩的Brett，帶去浴室就是一頓清洗，畢竟小男友有輕微潔癖，可要幫他洗得乾乾淨淨，香噴噴。  
我Eddy Chen，Brett Yang的最佳男友可不是瞎說的！

話說，事後的處理才麻煩，桌上黏答答的全是糖漿，地板也有滴落的痕跡，要是沒清理乾淨就會有蟲子跑來，蟲子！？絕對不要！Brett救命！我們再也不玩食物了！

完.

**Author's Note:**

> 車車不限速，琴琴玩食物。  
> 新的一年新年快樂！  
> 會成為失蹤人口嗎不知道但儘量不會(maybe)


End file.
